This Is War
by CaptainHall
Summary: (Sequel to The Untrusted) Shepherd's dead, but Makarov is back on the grid. Half of the Task Force are dead, and the rest are injured. It's up to Price and Soap to lead the disavowed force of soldiers through the war. The war which should clear their names and let the world know the truth. But how far are they willing to go to let the world know the real truth?
1. Chapter 1

**Here we are! The sequel, so enjoy. I only own Ava, everything else belongs to their rightful owners.**

* * *

Ghost stood in their safehouse. One they should've left a good week ago, but Roach wasn't healing fast after 'Loose Ends.'. Ghost was still in a reasonable amount of pain, but being as stubborn as he is, refused to rest when Ava said he should. Ava was attempting to cook something decent, as they needed some decent food, eventually.

Ghost picked up a slip of paper which was resting on the corner of the knocker on the door outside. He opened it, not knowing what he was expecting. He read it, and was confused. It was in Russian. He knew odd phrases in Russian, but that was it. Despite not knowing what it ment, he knew the handwriting. Ghost walked back inside to ask Ava about what it said. Ava knew Russian fluently, thanks to her being in Russia since being 14.

"Ava." Ghost called.

"In here." Ava called back, from the tiny kitchen which was in the safehouse. The kitchen was warm, and Ava's small body was leaning on the kitchen surface. "What's up?"

"I just found this pinned to the door." Ghost said, reluctant to hand it over, "What does it say?" Ava took it, and opened the folded paper, and saw Russian.

"I know you're here." Ava said simply. She didn't want to add anymore.

"Shepherd's dead, and that only means..." Ghost said.

"We need to get the hell out of here." Ava interrupted and running out.

Ghost sighed at her, "It's probably just a false alarm."

"I don't want to be laying dead in here in a couple of hours. We're going."

They heard a weak voice from behind Ava, "What?"

"We got a note, most likely from Makarov saying that he knows we're here." Ava said quickly. "Ghost, do you want to tell Nikolai to come and get us?"

"But we don't have a clue where we are!" Ghost retaliated, being stubborn.

"I'll do it then." Ava also retaliated.

Ghost sighed, going to find the radio. He spoke through, asking for extraction, which they should've asked for quite a while ago, but they generally couldn't be bothered. Nikolai said he was on his way, and they were running around trying to collect their random things around the safe house. Roach, where he'd barley walked, he was still weak to walk. "You alright there, Roach?"Ava asked, as he struggled to sit up.

"We're going?"

"Yep. Nikolai should be on his way. You should rest until Nikolai gets here." Ava smiled, as he leaned against his pillows.

Ghost walked over to Ava, "He's on his way."

"Feels weird leaving." Ava commented.

Ghost nodded, "It'll be nice getting back to base though."

"And not getting creepy notes." Roach piped in. Ava chuckled, despite knowing it's not a funny situation.

* * *

The three were back at base. Ghost and Roach were in the infirmary, getting themselves properly treated. Soap was in there as well and Ava was sitting in the rec. room reading an English paper. Price walked in and sat opposite her, she didn't lift her head. "Sine." Price simply said, Ava looked up.

"Still think I'm the enemy?" She asked, tilting her head so she could continue reading.

Price shook his head, "Believe it or not, I don't."

"What changed your mind?"

"The urgency of getting Roach and Ghost out of their situation. How did you not get hurt?"

"Ghost was getting Roach to the chopper and I was covering. When I ran forward to meet them, Shepherd had shot them, and ran back into hiding." Ava said, anger touching her voice, "How did you fight all the militia in India?"

Price looked at the door, before looking back at her, "Nikolai got a Russian in to help us. You haven't seen him?"

Ava shook her head, "Not once." As if on cue, he walked through the door, and Ava turned to see who it was. Her eyes widened in shock for a moment before she gave a small smile and turned back. "Ava, Yuri." Price said.

"If you would excuse me for a moment." Ava said, walking out the room quickly, she walked up the stairs and heard footprints from behind her. "Why the hell are you here?"

"I could ask you the same question." The Russian chuckled.

Hate spread in Ava's eyes, "You'll get caught. They'll know you belong to Makarov."

"Makarov betrayed me. Before the airport massacre."

"Yeah right." Ava continued to glare at him. She'd known him since she was 15. He trained her, and she hated him.

"You were always quick to judge."

"You don't belong here." Ava said, continuing to glare.

He raised his eyebrows, smirking, "And what are you going to do about it? Tell them, because I could say the exact same."

"They know that I was with him, but they know exactly why." Ava spat, she knew Yuri knew the reasoning of why Ava was in Makarov's army.

"How do they know you're not lying?"

Ava shrugged, "Guess I've earned my trust." She stepped forward.

"Where are you going?" He asked, thinking he still had authority over her.

"None of your business, now move." Yuri stood still in his place, she pushed him to the side and walked down the stairs and walked to the infirmary.

* * *

Ava sat in between Roach's and Ghost's beds and opposite Soaps. The three were making her laugh a lot. Mainly ranting about hospitals. "Ava, you never get injured." Roach commented.

He had hit a weak spot, but she smiled and replied, "I've had my fair share. Now it's your turn."

Roach pouted, "I've had my fair share."

"You've never got it too bad." Ava retaliated.

"It's why we call him Roach." Soap laughed from across the room.

"So this isn't that bad?" Roach asked, sarcastically.

Ava frowned, "It's like the first time you've been hurt this bad."

"You haven't even known me that long!" Roach said, throwing his arms up, then groaning in pain.

"Dude, I'm psychic." Ava grinned, Roach rolled his eyes.

"Have you guys met Yuri?" MacTavish asked.

"Unfortunately." Ava blurted out before she could filter what she thought.

Soap raised his eyebrows at her, "What?"

"I just don't like him." Ava said, putting her hands up in defense.

He shrugged, "Fair enough." They continued to talk until Ava got up and said bye. Ava walked up to her old room, yawning. The room was still a complete mess, which Ava chuckled at, remembering when they tried to make Roach tidy it. Memories flooded her mind. She hadn't been there long, but she couldn't thank them enough for taking her in. They all wanted one thing, Makarov dead. And they still did.

* * *

**A/N: It feels weird starting this, seriously. Anyways, begging part, please review because I'll update faster and woo for everyone! So yeah, hope you enjoyed this boring chapter, it shall get more interesting soon! -CaptainHall**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Ava. Enjoy.**

* * *

Ava ran her finger over the many photos that lined one of the sets of drawers. One in particular caught her eye. She picked it up to get a better view and a smile set on her face as she looked at it. It was the Task Force. Roach was standing in the middle, an ear-to-ear smile on his face, and he was pushing Ghost, who you couldn't see due to the mask. He was probably frowning. Archer was behind them, his arm around Meat's shoulders, and Royce was standing next to Toad, who was next to Archer. They all looked so happy. "What are you looking at?"

"Why the hell do you sneak up on me?" Ava asked, as Ghost sat next to her.

Ghost shrugged, "It's fun." Ghost looked over her shoulder to see what it was, "I remember that being taken. Roach said that my mask would break the camera, after the picture was taken I raged at him."

"When don't you rage at Roach?"

"Whenever I'm not raging at you." Ghost said.

"Cheeky." Ava replied, "Was you discharged from the infirmary, or did you discharge yourself?"

"What do you think?"

Ava sighed, "Go back."

"No."

"Simon." Ava sighed, looking up at him.

Ghost smirked, "Ava."

"You won't get better if you don't rest!"

"I'll rest. Just not in that bloody infirmary." Ghost shrugged.

"It's not that bad. At least you wont catch infection in there. This room has disease crawling around it." Ava gave a fake shiver to emphasize her point.

"And?"

"You have to meet Yuri."

Ghost rolled his eyes, "He can't be that bad."

"You haven't-" Ava stopped herself continuing what she was going to say, which was 'known him for 12 years'.

"I haven't what?"

"Met him." Ava sighed, saving herself.

Ghost raised his eyebrow, unconvinced, "What are you hiding?

"Nothing!" Ava said, loudly, trying to prove her point.

Ghost nodded, "Sure."

"I'm not hiding anything." She whined.

"I believe you." He said dully, giving away the fact he didn't.

* * *

"Woah, has everyone made the great escape from the infirmary or something?" Ava asked, throwing her hands in the air.

Soap shrugged, "I've been in there a lot longer than the other two."

"Your injury was a lot worse than the other two." Price said.

"What even happened?" Ava asked, still unaware.

"The muppet pulled a knife from his own chest to throw it at Shepherd to save my arse." Price said.

Soap looked at Ava and grinned, "You're mad." Ava said, Ghost sat next to Ava, "See! The great escape!" Ava practically shouted.

Ghost looked at her funny and Soap shrugged, "I don't think Roach has escaped."

"Why did you do a runner from the safehouse?" Price asked.

Ava looked at Ghost to explain, "We got a note."

Price sighed, rolling his eyes, "Saying what."

"I know you're here. It was in Russian." Ava said.

"Ava insisted we left." Ghost added.

Price nodded, and thought for a second, "It was probably a good choice, as no one knows where Makarov is at the moment."

Ava turned and stuck her tongue out at Ghost, he gave her a light push back. "Love is in the air." Soap said, from the other side of the rec. room.

"How much morphine have they given you?" Ghost asked, cheekily.

"Not enough." Soap replied.

Ghost shook his head, "Yeah right." Ava laughed.

* * *

"I told you. Go sleep in the infirmary." Ava said firmly.

Ghost shook his head, "Nope. I wouldn't want you to be alone."

"I think I'm old enough to handle myself. Now go."

"I'm not bloody going. Accept it." He shrugged, falling on his bed, where Ava happened to sitting.

Ava rolled her eyes and sighed, "I don't want you to get sick again."

"I'm fine, no wound is open."

"If you say so." Ava mumbled.

"What was that?" He asked, grinning.

Ava frowned, "Nothing."

Ghost's grin got bigger, "You sure about that?"

"I sure am." Ava said, whatever Ghost was planning was scaring her. She felt her body being forced down by him. She was caught off guard and was laying down looking up into the green eyes that matched hers. He had his hands over her arms, holding her down.

"You still sure? And about Yuri earlier?"

"All I said was 'if you say so'. And yeah, what I said about Yuri earlier was true." Ava couldn't help but smile, knowing she should be angry was nothing to her.

"I can stay like this all night."

"And I'm fine down here. So you'll be waiting forever."

"I quite like looking down on your pretty little face."

Ava sighed, "Just get up."

"I thought you were comfortable."

"I am!" Ava nearly shouted. Ghost chuckled and rolled over onto the side of her. Ava stupidly rolled to face the wall, meaning she'd have no escape. Ghost wrapped his arms around her waist. Ava snuggled into him, Ghost realized, "You comfortable now?"

"Very." She murmured before falling asleep. She lightly breathed, and Ghost realized she had crossed her arms over his, so he couldn't move his arms away, but he wasn't complaining. Ghost eventually found himself drifting off into a dreamless sleep, much like Ava's. Ghost was one to often have nightmares, but could hide it, he'd endured years of them, whereas Ava's obviously had only started this badly recently. Probably since she'd joined the task force, well the Disavowed task force now.

* * *

**A/N: I was writing away, saying 'oh this isn't going to be a fluffy chapter'. I failed my mission. Oh well. Sorry that it's so short, it felt like a good note to end it on. I've got plans for the future. And thank you so much to SergeantJohnston, Backstroker98 and SpitfireUSN, you guys are amazing! And if you have a couple of seconds, please review, it makes me update faster and I hate review begging so I'm very sorry. -CptHall**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally updated, after forcing myself to write. Enjoy!**

* * *

Ava woke up, and found that Ghost was still behind her, asleep. It was a first to wake up before Ghost. She yawned and untangled herself from Ghost's arms, causing him to stir then fall back to sleep. She pulled her hair into a pony tail, not bothering to brush it, making it look like a birds nest. Ava walked down the stairs and into the rec. room and glanced at the time as she put the kettle on and made herself a cup of tea. As she stood pouring the tea she heard a familiar voice, "You're up early."

"Says you." Ava said to the Russian.

Yuri chuckled, "You know I'm an early riser."

"I do?" She said, pretty sarcastically.

"You should."

"Should I? Not when I was locked in rooms or having the shit beaten out of me. Piss off Yuri." Ava said, and walked over to the sofa to sit, the hot cup in her hands. Yuri followed.

"And you blame me? I done nothing." Yuri replied.

Ava felt her temper rising, "You lying shit. You know you used to help them."

"I could not do anything but that. They would've killed me." Yuri shrugged. Ava sighed pulling a newspaper onto her lap and shook her head as she opened it. She started reading through and heard another voice. "You're up early, lass." Soap said, chuckling.

"Why is everyone so surprised I'm up early?" Ava said rolling her eyes.

"It is you." Soap said, and took a seat at the table, picking up a pen and started scribbling things down. Ava continued to flick, Yuri stood awkwardly and Soap was writing. Ava carried on until she had read the last page.

"Whatchu doing 'Tav?" Ava asked.

He looked up, "Paperwork."

"We're not even in the army anymore!" Ava said.

Soap shrugged, "Gives me something to do."

"Talking of something to do, I'm going to go down and see Roach." Ava smiled.

* * *

Roach looked up, thinking it was the doctor and smiled when he saw Ava walk across to his bed. "Hey Ava."

"Hey bug." She said, pulling a chair up to his bed and sitting down, "How you doing?"

"I hurt." He said simply.

Ava shrugged, "You would after being shot."

"How are you doing?" He asked.

Ava chuckled, "Better than you."

"Why did everyone leave?"

"Because they hate laying here."

"I hate laying here."

"You're incapable of moving."

"Shut up." He whined, still annoyed at the fact of not being able to just get up and go.

Ava grinned, "I'll just go then." She stood up.

"No! I didn't mean it like that."

Ava sat back down, "Sure." She winked, still grinning.

"It's so horrible in here." He sighed.

"Nicer than that room you never finished tidying."

"But there was mice!"

Ava laughed, "Was? There probably still is." There was a brief moment of silence as Roach tried to sit up and grunted in pain as he did attempt. Then he realized he couldn't so fell back onto his back.

"Ava, did you ever trust Shepherd?" Roach blurted out.

Ava contemplated of what to say before deciding, "Something always seemed a bit off. But with my background I pushed it aside."

"Did he never realize your past?"

"I don't think so." Ava shrugged, "But then again you never did."

* * *

Ava stood in front of the close combat dummy and her hands were balled into fists. She took a swing at it before side kicking it. She ran a hand through her thick hair before kicking it again, anger heating up her body. She took a couple more punches at it. "Someone's angry." A British voice said. She hit it again. "Ava, stop." Ava decided to kick the damn thing instead. "Ava." Ghost tried, a lot more firmly, stepping towards her. As she raised her fist to swing, he grabbed it and forced her to turn him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled, not bothering to pull her hand from Ghost's grip, and Ghost forgetting her hand was in his grip.

"Ava, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"Nothing." She said louder.

"There obviously was something wrong, you was going mental."

Ava looked over at it, then back to Ghost, "I just get angry sometimes. The same as the rest of the world."

"But what were you angry about?" Ghost asked, his eyes swimming with concern, not that Ava could see thanks to the tinted glasses covering his green eyes.

"Nothing. I just felt angry." She said louder, attempting to get him to believe her lies.

"I know you're lying." Ghost sighed, before realizing her hand was still being squeezed by his. He let go and her arm fell to her side limply.

"But I'm not." She still attempted, but she knew it wasn't going to get her anywhere.

He looked up, sighed then faced Ava again, "Ava, just tell me." Ava, however, had enough and was already strolling out side the room, but Ghost was quickly ahead of her blocking the door. His large frame easily blocked it, giving Ava no access to the other side.

Ava looked up, "Move."

"Not until you tell me why you were so angry."

"Why do you care?" Ava said, "It's my problems, my shit to deal with."

"Well whatever you have to deal with, I'll help you deal with it. So tell me, please Ava."

"It's not even that big of a deal!"

"Then tell me." He smirked, knowing Ava couldn't see it.

Ava shook her head, "I can't." She attempted to push past Ghost.

"You can, just let your brain form the sentence and use your mouth to speak." Ghost said, being stubborn, as always. One trait they both shared.

"I can't form the sentences." Ava shrugged, and tried once again to shove Ghost out of the way. Looking up at the masked figure, she could understand why people found him menacing. Herself, she'd never found him too menacing, but looking up now, the tall, muscular frame filled most the door, with a skull mask balanced on top which had little holes embedded in, probably from years of use, and sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose.

"You just did." Ghost replied, looking down. Ava sighed and walked to a wall, slumping down, sitting on the floor. "Ava, what are you doing?"

"Sitting down. I'm obviously not going anywhere soon." Ava said, sighing again.

Ghost sat next to her, "Why are you so stubborn?"

"I'm not being stubborn! I don't have any reason of why I'm angry."

"You know I can tell when you're lying better than anyone else." Ghost said.

Ava shook her head, "You can't"

"What?"

"Other people know when I'm lying instantly."

Ghost knew how stupid it was to persist on one little thing, but he just wanted to know, "Including me. Just tell me the damn reason."

"I'm not telling you! When the hell have you told me anything about your past? You always push it away, brush it under the carpet. You know what? Fuck this." Ava got up, and walked right out. There was one bad thing about having a huge base, it was hard to find someone who did end up wanting to be hidden.

Ghost threw his head back before standing up. He wasn't going to bother finding her, she didn't want to be talked to. He had a hunch she'd known Yuri before, but wasn't certain on it. He knew he'd never shared any information about his past to her. He wanted to, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. The truth he'd always wished would leave his mind, much the same as Ava. The two were more alike than they realized, than they'd ever realise, because they were both hiding things. Ghost thought he knew most of Ava's past, but she only shared the prettier view on it all. She never wanted to relive the past, the truth which was buried into her soul, and her soul was a black hole no one would want to venture into.

* * *

A/N:** Sorry about how long it's taken me to update, I always say reviews encourage me to write, and if you guys didn't review, it would've been like another month until I updated, so I beg of you, update and I'll give you a super long chapter because there's going to be a massive storm which means no wifi. **

**Thank you so much to my amazing reviewers, you guys are brilliant, and you guys are SpitfireUSN, Backstroker98, BlackViperSkull and Dovasebrom. And to everyone who's favourited and followed. -CaptainHall**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, longer chapter! I only own Ava!**

* * *

Roach was sitting up and grinning. If anyone was watching him, they'd know something was up, that he was up to something. He took a quick glance around before getting out of the bed. Little did he know that not walking for so long would cause his legs to not work. He fell straight to the ground. He started to mumble curse words as he tried to push himself back to his feet, but it wasn't working.

Soap walked in, and looked at the sight before him. The younger man was sprawled out across the floor, on his front, and staring at a wall.

"How did you manage to get down there?" He laughed.

"Shut up." Roach said, Soap stepped forward, helping Roach up and back into his cot. "I don't want to be here."

"Well you have to be, because evidently, you can't walk." Soap chuckled.

Roach pouted, "I will get out of here."

"When the doc says you can, laddie." Soap replied.

"How's everyone doing?" Roach asked, determined to stay with what's going on in the base.

Soap thought for a second, "Price is still Price. Ghost and Ava have managed to get themselves into another row, not really a suprise. And I'm me."

"What are they arguing about?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen Ava since yesterday morning. And Ghost is just being the untalkative bastard he is."

Roach laughed, "Sounds like Ghost!"

* * *

Price watched Ava do the pit for the third time. She had no idea he was there. When Ava stopped, she flicked the timer off, and sighed leaning back against the wall and throwing her gun on the table. She felt rain start to hit her bare arms. Price stood on top of the stairs, suprised she hadn't noticed him yet. "Sine."

Ava's head popped up instantly, "Price."

"What's wrong? You're training as hard as Ghost normally would."

"Nothing. I just felt like training would help our chances against Makarov."

"Let's go get a drink and get out of the rain." Price offers. Ava agrees. Their walk over to the main building was in silence, which Ava felt awkward. When they finally got there and made themselves a drink they sat down. "Why do you hate Makarov so much?"

"I never told you?" Ava asked.

"You told me a snippet of the story."

Ava sighed, taking a sip of the hot drink and pushing her hair behind her ear, "His men took me when I was fourteen. For god knows what. And from there, I got tortured. They told me to tell them everything I know about our army, but truthfully I knew nothing. Then when I was seventeen I joined their damn army, and I got captured by these guys and well, here I am." Ava shrugged, only telling him briefly.

"Why did they think you knew anything about the army?"

"My Dad was in the army." Ava replied, taking another sip of her drink, hands shaking.

Price thought for a second, "Was his name Mark Sine?"

Ava looked up and nodded, "You knew him?"

"I knew him when you went missing. He started going mad, and that caused him to be killed two years later."

"Another death to be responsible for." Ava muttered.

Price was quiet for a minute, thinking, when he finally spoke, "Why was you so happy when you saw me in the gulag?"

Ava smiled slightly, "The thought of seeing someone else who had been captured. Someone who was British. Someone who hated them." Just as Ava had finished her sentence, Yuri walked in, grinning when he caught sight of her.

"Piss off, Yuri." Ava sighed.

"Just wanted to tell you about your little boyfriend."

"Ghost is- What have you done to him?" Ava practically shouted.

"I done nothing."

* * *

Ghost walked down the hall, determined to find Ava. As he walked outside, into the rain, he saw a figure. A figure recognizable as Yuri's. Yuri stopped him as he went to walk past him, "Excuse me?" Ghost said, attempting to push past him.

"You are fighting with Avalynne?" Yuri asked, giving Ghost's hunch about Ava knowing Yuri away.

"I'm not fighting with her, we just had a row. I'm just on my way to find her." Ghost said, already irritated. Unexpectedly, Yuri's fist collided with Ghost's right cheek. Ghost quickly recovered, kicking him, before swinging a fist into his jaw. Yuri hit him again, tripped him up and ran inside. Ghost opened his eyes, feeling pain at the back of his head, probably where Yuri hit him. He let his eyes shut again.  
"Ghost!" Ava's voice snapped Ghost from his state, "C'mon, get up." She said crouching next to him, rain hitting her tanned skin. Ghost sat up, and Ava stood up. Ghost then stood up. "What happened?"

"Let's get out of the rain." He said, pulling her inside by her hand. They walked up to their horrible room. As soon as the door was shut Ghost asked her the question he'd been waiting to ask, "Do you know Yuri?"

"You know I know Yuri."

"I mean from Russia."

Ava nodded slowly, "You can't tell them."

Ghost agreed, "I wont."

"Wait a second, it was that little twat who managed to knock you out."

"He didn't knock me out."

"Yes he did."

"No he didn't."

"Whatever." Ava said, not wanting to get in another fight with him.

Ghost looked at Ava, "Did he ever hurt you, Ava?" Ava's response was a nod, and Ghost clenched his fists at his side. Ghost felt protective of Ava, and hated to think of her getting hurt. "I'm going to kill him." Ghost growled through gritted teeth.

"Oh no you're not. The others aren't going to know about this conversation." Ava said, Ghost scowled at her, fortunately Ava couldn't see it because of the skull mask.

* * *

Ava sat down on one of the two sofas which dominated the rec. room. Ghost was on the other side and their legs were tangled in the middle of the tatty sofa. On the other sofa was Soap and Price, both intrigued by what was on the TV. Ava and Ghost however wasn't paying attention and kept glancing at each other and laughing.

Ava looked over to the door and saw Roach waddling in very slowly. "I told you all!" He pretty much shouted.

Ghost looked at Ava and Soap with a very confused expression on his face, "He told us he'd get out of the infirmary." Soap explained, whilst Roach was walking over to where Ava was sitting. When he'd finally reached her, he looked at her with puppy dog eyes. "Does little Roachy want to sit here?" Ava asked, in a voice you'd use to talk to a young child. Roach nodded. "What a shame." Ava laughed.

"Ava, let the injured kid sit down." Soap chucked. Ava sighed and moved up, and because they were on the smaller sofa she was practically on Ghost's lap, not that either of them minded. But evidently everyone else did. "Save it for the bedroom, you two." Soap laughed. Ghost flipped him off. Roach sat in Ava's old spot.

Ghost felt Ava's head rest on his shoulder. He picked up his can of beer and took a gulp. He looked over at Roach, who was staring at the TV wide-eyed and rolled his eyes. Ava on the other hand was falling asleep. Her eyes closed and her breathing light.

Eventually everyone was making their way up to bed. And Roach was forced to go back to the infirmary by the captains, no matter how much resistance he put up, he was still going, so in the end he caved. That just left Ghost and Ava. Ava was fast asleep on Ghost's shoulder. Ghost took a final gulp of his beer and put the can back down, and picking up Ava instead. Ava didn't even stir when he picked her up gently and started to carry her up to their room. Ghost carefully made his way up the stairs, trying not to knock her body, or to drop her and kicked open their door.

He couldn't be bothered to attempt to put her on her own bed so pulled the covers back of his own and slid her in. What didn't occur to Ghost was that he could sleep in any other of the three beds. He untied her scarf, and pulled off his balaclava, sighing in appreciation as he did so.

* * *

Ava was freely roaming the halls, a smile plastered on her face. She didn't know why she was so happy, but she was. Little did she know that was about to change. She practically skipped up the upper hallway until she saw Yuri. She glared at him as she went to walk past the hated Russian. As she walked past she felt his footsteps behind her, she spun quickly, nearly hitting him. Yuri was smirking, as per usual. "What is your problem?" Ava asked, pretty loudly.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

Ava sighed, "Then why the fuck are you following me?"

"Why not." Yuri replied, Ava went to turn around, before doubling back on herself and hitting Yuri, shoving the taller, older man against the wall.

"Leave. Me. Alone." She said, slowly, her hand on his throat, threatening him not to move a muscle, but Yuri had already pulled her hand away, and shoved her into the wall opposite.

"I will do what I want to do."

"You don't scare me." Ava spat, in her mind begging for someone to see them, but no one came.

"I did in Russia."

"What? 12 years ago. Times have changed."

Yuri laughed darkly, "And Avalynne, I know more about you than you know yourself. I know exactly what you're hiding from everyone, I know exactly what's under that scarf." His icy blue eyes stared into Ava's warm green ones, his tall figure looking even taller next to Ava's small one.

"And Yuri. You shouldn't hurt vulnerable young girls." Ava said, before bringing her knee up, watching him bend over in pain and taking the opportunity to run. One good thing about being small is being quick on your feet. Unfortunately she wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into Soap, an 'oomph' noise escaping her mouth as she did so. "Alright Tav'?"

"Why you running around, lassie?"

"Yaknow, just keeping fit." Ava laughed, causing Soap to chuckle.

"Ghost's looking for you."

"Where is he?" Ava sighed.

"Guess."

"I have no idea, where is he?"

"The gym."

"It's not really a gym. It's got a couple of weights in and a pull up bar. It's a pretty pathetic gym."

"Go speak to him."

"Aye aye, Captain." She said, saluting sarcastically and walking past him to get to the pathetic gym. She pushed the door open, and saw Ghost sitting on the floor without his balaclava on, his brown hair falling lazily over his left eye. "You rung?" Ava said, sitting next to him.

"Yeah."

"What do you want?" Ava asked, leaning back on her hands.

Ghost shrugged, "Nothing, I just wanted someone to talk to."

"Well here I am."

"You seen Yuri today?" Ghost asked curiously, whilst doing press-ups.

Ava debated whether to tell him what happened, "Yeah. Unfortunately."

"What did he say?"

"He was just being an annoying prick like always." Ava shrugged, knowing Ghost would probably kill Yuri if he knew what actually happened.  
Ghost fell down onto his stomach, "Was he what made you so angry?"

"I had no reason to be angry, for the fifth-hundred time Simon." Ava replied. Ghost had started doing sit ups instead, "And why the hell do you train so hard?"

"Why not?" Ghost asked, grinning.

"Because you're too bloody ripped." Ava said, shaking her head.

"You know you love it really." He winked.

Ava laughed, "You know I love it really." She winked back, causing them both to laugh. Ava fell back on her back. "Go on, do a sit up." Ghost urged.

Ava laughed, but lifted her feet up and used them to push herself back up, "No properly!" Ghost said, pushing her back down and holding her feet down. "Simon." She whined, sitting up, and leaning forward to far, pressing her lips down to his. He pushed her back down to the floor, and Ava's hand snaked around the back of his neck. Ghost's hands were either side of Ava's head, on the floor, keeping his torso supported.  
They both heard the creek of the door, and Ghost flew off Ava as fast as a fan girl would buy concert tickets for her all-time favorite band.. Ava propped herself up on her elbows, and as soon as she saw Yuri she frowned, "I thought I told you, stay the hell away from me."

"And I told you I will do what I want." Yuri replied. Ava brought herself to stand, as Yuri approached her. Ghost tensed up at her side.

"We both know what happened last time you said that." Ava said, grinning at the memory.

"This time it will be different." Yuri replied, completely forgetting about Ghost. Ava had already swung a fist into his jaw, causing him to turn away a bit, and when he turned back he was about to go back for Ava, he punched her on the side of her head, and she took a couple of steps back. Ghost was quick to react, throwing the man against the wall, and holding him there by his neck, the same way Ava had done earlier.

"Don't you dare touch her again." Ghost growled, protectively of Ava.

Yuri laughed slightly, "And if I do?"

"I'll kill you." Ghost replied, letting the man go, and holding the door open for Ava, "Let's go." Ava walked out the door and allowing Ghost's fingers to interwine with hers.

* * *

Soap had just pulled Ava into Prices office. There was four of them in there, Price, Soap, Ava and Yuri, who was fortunately on the other side of the office. Ava sat on the table, next to Soap and watched the news which made the next mission obvious. The picture showed the Russian president and the news reporter explains, "The Russian President never arrived for the peace summit. With his whereabouts currently unknown, no one is certain what this means for the peace treaty..."

"Look like Makarov just played his next hand." Soap said,

Price nodded in agreement, "If he puts himself back on the grid, he wants it to be known."

"So, where do we start hunting?" Ava asked.

"Africa." Yuri replied, "Makarov's been using local paramilitary group to move shipments into Sierra Leone. From there they go towards Morocco. And then to Spain."

"His moving north."

"Right towards her majesty's doorstep." Price pointed out the obvious, "What's the cargo?"

"I don't know. But it's important to him." Yuri replied.

Price looked at Yuri, "Then I want it."

Soap looked at the map, "We can use the river to get in close. There's a factory in the camp where they store shipments. The PRF's been waging in genocide for months in the highland. They'll be everywhere."

"Makarov wouldn't let this travel lightly if it didn't serve a greater service. And chances are, the bastard will be there personally to see things off himself. If he's back on the grid, then so are we."

* * *

**A/N: I'm going to apologize for the many different scene changes, because it happened A LOT in this chapter. And a longer chapter! :D So thank you to SergeantJohnston, WheresDaBeef, SpitfireUSN, Backstroker98 and Dovasebrom. You guys are the best, you reviewed on all(most) of my chapters on TheUntrusted and you're still at it now, so thank you, have a cookie:D And yeah, please review and I'll update faster lalalala -CaptainHall**


	5. Chapter 5

**many apologies for update times. Enjoy reading**

* * *

It was a clear, but chilly night, the stars perfectly visible in the sky, shining down on Ghost and Ava. You could blame Ava for them lying outside in the silence of the night, the long grass around their bodies. Ghost's head was supported by his hands, and Ava was using his chest as a pillow. It was a perfect silence, not at all awkward, that silence which is comfortable because they are both extremely comfortable being around each other. "I'm going to Africa tomorrow." Ava said, getting it over and done with.

"What? Why?" Ghost asked.

"We're going on a mission to nick a package Makarov's got hidden away there." Ava replied.

"Who's 'we're'?"

"Me, 'Tav, Price and Yuri." Ava replied, bracing herself for a terrible reaction.

She felt Ghost sigh, "Stay safe out there, Ava. For me."

"You know I will. I've been fighting longer than you." She said laughing darkly, at the fact she grew to hate, but live with.

Ghost was quiet for a minute, "What was your life like before Russia?"

"It was alright. I had quite a few friends. Video games and music was my life, and just before I was taken I saw one of my favourite bands. Hell, I wonder if any of those friends even acknowledged I was gone."

"They probably did."

"What made you join the army, Simon?" Ava asked.

Ghost shut his eyes, not that Ava could see, "I wanted to prove to everyone I could make something of myself, so I joined up when I turned eighteen, after failing all my exams. My family said if I joined, they'd never talk to me again. They sure kept their word."

"At least you had a go at doing your exams. When all my friends were doing theirs, I was doing exams in how to fire a gun."

"Did it ever bother you?"

"Always. It was always on my mind, thinking about what they was doing at that moment in time. That they were living normal lives, and I was stuck in Russia. Being beat up by the pricks who worked for Makarov." Ava replied.

Ghost had sympathy towards her, but he knew Ava hated people pitying her, "Everything happens for a reason. You wouldn't of met me. I wouldn't be alive right now."

"That's true." Ava agreed simply.

"This has always bugged me, what did you do to get past the boredom in Russia?"

Ava chuckled, "I got more trusted as the years went by, so I got more stuff. But I listened to music. I sung, which pissed everyone off. I actually learnt how to play the guitar very slightly, mainly out of boredom. I wrote and drew in that journal of mine. And slept. A lot."

"You did a lot more than you do here."

"It's nicer being here than living in fear of your 'colleagues." Ava replied, saying colleagues very sarcastically.

"What actually kept you going?"

"Music, as cliche as it sounds."

Ghost laughed, "Why does music help so much?"

"Because just being able to scream out and dance along to the music helps. And listening to the lyrics can help even more, especially when they're relate able." Ava attempted to explain.

"Do you have any idea how crazy that sounds?" Ghost teased, Ava hit him for it. "Alright, I'm sorry." Ghost laughed, "We should head up to bed soon."

"If we must." Ava said, sitting up, and letting her fingers comb her hair back.

* * *

The four of them emerged from the river, pulling their snipers up ready to shoot. "Nikolai, we're just outside the village." Price said through the comms.

"Copy, I'll pick you up in one hour." Nikolai replied.

"The factory isn't far from here. Makarov's cargo should be there. Keep it silent, let's move." Price said, turning back to face Yuri and Ava. They started walking through the muddy water, each step making Ava's feet feel heavy.

"Maintain a low profile. The militia is all over this area." Soap informed everyone.

After a couple more steps, Price made a comment, "Soap, try not to die this time."

Soap chuckled, "You worry about yourself, old man." The water began to get shallower. Price and Soap seemed to hurry, "Vehicles approaching."

"Get down." Price said at the same time as Ava had ducked her head behind a land-made wall. They all listened to the militia talking, all staying silent, Ava not daring to move. A man approached but Soap dragged him down before sticking a knife in his neck, and blood to spur out into the river.

"Move." They got up and continued to follow the river down to the village. Soap and Price ducked under a fallen tree, and Ava followed them, determined to leave behind Yuri, despite knowing that that would never happen. Price took cover behind a tree, Ava ducking into the long grass. "Two xrays, 11 o'clock."

"Take em' out." Price replied to Soap. Ava moved forward and aimed down her scope and shot one of the two men in the chest, and saw the other one fall down.

"Clear." Soap said, running forward, towards the village, Ava following him. They crouched in a small hut, which was torn apart, had no roof and had holes in the walls. Price pushed the door open slowly, before stepping out and swiftly walking forward and out. The other three following. Soap pulled to a stop, looking over at militia surrounding a single man, "They're gunna torch the poor bastard."

"Let's light them up, before they light him up." Price said, as they started taking out militia. They took out the many militia and Price started moving again, "Move." They crossed the small section on the village, coming up by rocks and long grass, "Tangoes up ahead." As the group moved closer, Price realized how many there were, "Hold your fire, there's too many of them." They all stopped in the grass as a truck passed, keeping silent, "Don't do anything stupid, lads."

Price was watching over, and waiting for the right moment to run, "Alright, get ready." He waited a couple more seconds before saying "Move." and walked very quickly, the other three moving behind him instantly. "Get of the road." Price said, and a couple of seconds later saying urgently, "Get on the ground, now!" Ava threw herself down, laying down, waiting for the order to move again. "Easy." Price said as a truck passed by them, full of militia.

"All clear." The order to move again, Ava cautiously stood up, looking around before following Soap and Price, Yuri still behind her. They ran into another one of those dodgy little huts, "Hold up." Price said as Ava and Soap crouched next to the door while Price looked out to see how much militia was around.

"Clear." Soap said, as they moved forward, synchronized, they stopped a couple of steps later, "Two more on the bridge. We'll have to take them out." Soap sighed. Ava aimed down her sights, finger on the trigger, about to apply pressure.

"Wait for the truck to pass." Price quickly said before she could shoot, nearly a millisecond too late. "Drop em'." Price commanded, Ava grinned as her finger applied pressure and the gun sent bullets flying towards the man on the left of the bridge, Yuri getting the right man. "Move up." Price said, and the four moved towards the bridge, crossing through the river again. Soap and Price pulled their bodies down into the water, hiding them from view and stopping alert to come across the village.

They ducked under the bridge and stepped up onto land running over to the right of the river. Price stood with his back on a wall once they'd reached an arch and he looked out. As an African man walked past, Price jumped out, meleeing him with his knife. They continued on, "I see the factory, it's just up the road." Soap said.

"Right. Soap and I will advance. Yuri and Ava, you two are on over-watch." Price said, Ava sighed, "Get to a position on the roof and cover us." Ava climbed the ladder first, uncomfortable being left with Yuri. She saw a militia man sat in front of her. Yuri went to go forward. "I've got this." Ava said, sticking her arm out in front of him to stop him from walking any further, Ava stepped forward, tutting and muttering, "You shouldn't sleep on the job." Before thrusting her hand over his mouth, and jabbing a knife through his throat. She carelessly threw his body on the floor.

"I taught you well." Yuri smirked.

Ava rolled her eyes, "You taught me nothing." She stood at the edge, sniper at the ready.

"Hostiles approaching, 5 meters." Price said, Ava and Yuri took care of them.

Soap looked over, "Two more from the west, take them down." Ava and Yuri quickly took them down.

"Moving up." Price said.

"Another patrol on the road. Take em' out quick." Soap said, as they took the small group out.

"Moving." Soap said.

"Moving." Price confirmed, "Breaching now." Once they were in Price spoke again, "Clear."

Soap chuckled, "Clear? This place is bloody empty."

"Nikolai. No sign of Makarov, the factory's a dead end." Price contacted Nikolai.

"He must've moved to the militia's headquarters at the center of town."

"We're moving there now."

Soap sounded alarmed, "Heads up, we've got company."

"We're compromised!" Price shouted. Ava pulled out her AK47, at the same time as Yuri. Ava looked over at Yuri, "Jump!" She said, pushing him gently as he jumped, she followed, landing very ungracefully, tripping over her own feet as she did. She regained her balance and ran after Soap and Price, shooting as she did so. She saw where they were shooting and ran for it. Quickly reaching the wooden shack, and took aim and helped them shoot down hidden militia. They stayed there for a couple of minutes, clearing the small area in front of them before continuing down the street of the slums.

When they did move forward Yuri was bouncing on the roof tops, covering the other three clearing the street. "Area clear." Soap said, "Through here, let's go!" Ava followed after Soap, following him up a wooden ladder. "I think they know we're here!" Soap said, whilst shooting them.

"All that matters is Makarov's cargo. Keep moving." Price ordered. Yuri dropped down into the puddle of water and Price shouted, "Technical dead ahead!" Ava took him out. Dropping down into the puddle, much like Yuri. "Yuri man the 50. cal and lay down cover fire." Price ordered, Yuri instantly getting up and going to the technical. He pulled the dead body off the gun and started shooting. The other three spread out to get some shots where Yuri didn't. Price was shouting where there were contacts to Yuri and Soap and Ava were shooting as Yuri took out those on the rooftops.

"Mortar fire inbound!" Soap shouted, just as Yuri went flying from the technical, fire flashing before his eyes, Ava gasped as Soap shouted, "Hold on!" Yuri literally just hit the ground before Soap ran forward, shouting at him, "Get up! We gotta get outta here." Running towards Ava and Price again, Yuri on his heels. "The whole militia is heading straight for us!" Soap shouted.

"Fuck." Ava said, whilst following Price,

"Don't stop moving or they'll dial us in." Price said, "Mortar incoming!" Ava looked back to see Soap behind her.

"Go, go, go!" Soap shouted. Ava pulled herself up a ladder, Price not too far in front of her and Soap just behind her. They heard a crash and looked round to see Yuri falling through the sheet metal.

"Run!" Price shouted.

Soap shouted too, "Yuri!"

"Yuri, I see you. Just keep moving!" Price said, as Ava and Soap followed him. They come out in a square of shacks, separated from the rest using a fence and there was a tower in the far left corner, "They're firing mortars from that tower!" Soap shouted.

Ava ran past Yuri, running forward to help shoot down militia. "Yuri slot the bastards!" Price said.

"We got a large group of militia headed our way!" Soap informed the team.

"Then lets give them a proper welcome - Yuri man the mortar on the roof." Price ordered,

Ava couldn't help herself, "It's not a roof, it's a tower." She said, following the three men.

"It doesn't matter!" Price shouted. Yuri was destroying things using the mortar and once everything was dead they jumped down from the tower. Soap pulled the drain cover off, and crouched, walking through it. "It bloody stinks." Ava sighed, following Soap, holding her breath.

"Nikolai, approaching the church now. And you're sure the cargo will be there?" Price asked, following Ava and Soap.  
A Russian accent could be heard via the comms, "It's the only area they could've moved it to. If not there, then it's already on it's way to Europe."

"Let's hope he's right." Soap said as he stepped out of the tunnel, Ava breathing out as she stepped out into the bright, hot sunlight. Ava followed Soap into the slums, shooting militia. Price appeared behind her. The ground was flooded with muddy water. Coming up to Ava's ankles, protected by her boots.

The church was finally in full view. They cleared the market area directly in front of the building. They ran forward, up to the church and up the few stairs. Ava saw the church doors fling open. Militia ran out, followed by dogs. Ava could feel Soap's fear, which made her grin. They ran inside, clearing the now destroyed church. Bodies littering the floor. "Church is clear!" Soap said.

"Stack up by the door." Price ordered, they followed. Yuri blew the doors open, and instantly a dog fought him to the floor. The other three shoot the militia down. "They're getting away with the cargo!" Price shouted, just as a helicopter took off with the boxes. There were crates with 'frageta' labeled on them.

"Nikolai, the shipments gone. We missed our window." Price said, holding a finger to his ear as Soap pulled open a wooden box. Price went to look inside.

"What about Makarov?" Nikolai asked.

"Must've done a runner. Just get us out of here." Price growled.

Soap sighed, looking in the box, "Empty. What do you think Makarov was after?"

"We'll ask the bastard when we find him." Price replied, obviously not pleased.

* * *

**A/N: ERMAHGUHD she finally updated. I have got a lot of reasons for how long it took me to write this. Sorry about the boringness of this mission. I would've written more, but I felt bad for leaving it this long but there is more to come shortly(I hope). So, thank you all my lovely reviewers, you really do make my day, and encourage me to write. So if you review I will honestly love you forever? 3 -CaptainHall**


	6. Chapter 6

**As always, I only own Ava, and her father, whom is mentioned in this chapter.**

* * *

_Ava stood in the middle of a course. She was small, the gun in her hands looking uncomfortable, and big. Her thin frame making the clothes she was wearing sag. Her hair was limp and her eyes empty. She was just 15. A year since she'd left her heaven, she'd been pulled into hell. _  
_A man walked towards her. He wasn't too old, 25 at most. Leather gloved covered his hands, and he looked down at the small girl directly in front of him. He scoffed. "And you are?" He said in Russian._

_"Huh?" Ava asked, confused._

_He sighed, shaking his head, "You are?" He repeated, but in English._

_"What does it matter to you?" She replied, she felt his fist connect with her jaw._

_"I can keep this up all day." He said, his fist raised._

_"Avalynne." Ava gave in._

_"Avalynne?"_

_"Sine." Ava whimpered, her hand holding her cheek. She was used to being beaten, more than any fifteen year old should be._

_"Go do the course." Yuri ordered._

_Ava hesitated, "But-"_

_"Just do it!" He shouted, making Ava jump. Ava ran away and done as she was told. When she'd finished, she earnt another shouting at. "That was pathetic! You think you're going to be able to kill anyone like that?"_

_Ava felt her anger boiling, "Firstly, I don't want to kill anyone! I want to be at home. Secondly, it could help if I knew how to fire a damn gun, but you were no fucking help."_

_"Firstly, it's your life, you'll do as you're told. Secondly, you better learn quickly. Thirdly, shouting at me isn't going to make your life easier." He said, as he took her gun, and whacked her over the head with it. She fell to the floor with a light thump, her eyes shut._

* * *

Ava woke up with a start, jumping as she did wake up. She breathed out, telling herself 'it was just a dream.'. A dream what was a memory. She looked at the time, and decided to get up. There was no point in going back to sleep. She jumped off the bed, and Roach turned towards the wall and fell back asleep. "Lazy twat." Ava muttered to herself. Ghost sat up and looked around, his green eyes scanning, and when he saw Ava he relaxed. "Morning." She yawned.

"Morning." He replied, sitting up and picking up his balaclava.

Ava pouted, "Do you have to put that on?"

"You know I do." He replied, pulling it on.

"But it's as creepy as fuck!"

"That's the point." Ghost smirked. Ava rolled her eyes and walked out. She rubbed her eyes as she stepped out the door, still tired from her restless sleep. She walked into the rec. room and didn't see anyone, so assumed she was the only one awake. Ava fell down on the sofa, and yawned, picking up a book which was on the arm of the sofa, reading the blurb. She felt two hands on her shoulders and brung her fist up to hit whoever was behind her. Her hand made contact.

"God dammit, Ava!" Ghost said, loudly.

"Shit, are you okay?" She asked, standing up.

Ghost looked at her, "Brilliant."

"I didn't hear you come in! You caught me by surprise."

"Why'd you think my callsign's Ghost?"

"Because your mask."

Ghost thought for a brief second, "That. And because I move like a Ghost."

"You never have got over your cockyness." Ava said, sitting back down, and yawned again.

"If you were tired, you should've gone back to sleep!"

Ava shook her head, "I'd have to get up anyway."

"You never wake up early, what was the exception?"

"Bad dream." She sighed, like it was a usual thing.

Ghost sat next to her, "What was it this time?" He said softly.

"It doesn't matter." Ava replied harshly, she didn't want Ghost to know any more about her past than he did. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, it was the fact she didn't want to burden him with her sob stories, as she'd explained before.

"Tell me." He said softly, but still with a slight tone of ordering someone.

"It was nothing." Ava smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, which Ghost realized.

Ghost frowned, "Ava, it was something. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

Ava shrugged, "I'll leave then." She went to stand up, but Ghost pulled her back down.

"Ava."

"I'm not going to tell you, so I guess we'll be here for ever."

"Fine by me." Ghost shrugged. Ava let out an irritated sigh. She streched along the sofa, realising Ghost wasn't going to let her leave. Ava let her eyes close. "Ava, you need to tell me."

"I don't need to. It was nothing." Her eyes still shut, "It was just memories."

"What memories?"

"Just ones from Russia."

"Obviously. What ones."

Ava sighed, "Ones with Yuri in them."

Ghost felt a small bit of jealousy fire up inside him, "What were they about?"

"The first time I met him." Ava replied.

"What happened?"

"He beat me up." Ava replied, obviously wanting to get off the topic of Yuri and her past. She watched his fists clench, then unclench to pinch the bridge of his nose.

Ghost looked back at Ava, "You should've told me before."

"Why? You can't do anything about the past, unless you happen to have a time machine."

Ghost took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, Ava."

"What for?" Ava asked.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Ava, trust me on this, you wouldn't understand."

Ava started to feel irritable, "Why is it you demand to know every little thing about me, yet I can't know a single thing about you, Riley?" Ghost flinched at his last name.

"You wouldn't want to know about me."

"Well, believe it or not, I do."

"My past's something I'm not proud of."

"And you think I'm proud of mine, eh?" Ava replied.

Ghost sighed, "You know I didn't mean that." Their pointless bickering went on for ages, until MacTavish finally told them to shut the hell up. Ava responded by getting up and storming off in a strop.

* * *

Ava was sitting slumped against a wall somewhere in the building. Her knees were up and her head was balanced on them. She was comfortable, despite it not being particularly comfortable to anyone else. She felt someone walk past, but didn't bother to look who it was. She felt them stop in front of her, and she looked up to see Price looking down on her, with confusion in his eyes. She waited for him to speak.

"You look just like your father."

"I don't look anything like him." Ava retorted.

Price rolled his eyes, "Alright, you are just like your father."

"We're not alike."

"Same stubbornness." Price huffed, streching a hand out to Ava, which Ava accepted. And got to her feet. She walked with him.  
Ava always missed her Dad, even though she never really saw him when she was in England, "I always thought he'd find me." Ava confessed.

"He thought he'd find you. That's what he was focused on, we all tried to convince him you were dead-"

"I was dead?!"

"It was more likely than not, giving the circumstances."

Ava ran a hand through her hair, "What was he like?"

Price smirked, "He was a good soldier, with a very determined mind. You mirror his personality. He was as stubborn as fuck and would fight for what he believed in, which was mainly your freedom in his final few years."

"It's weird that you worked with him, and now me."

"More a coincidence. But now we're eliminating Makarov, not Zakhaev."

"Same difference." Ava shrugged.

Price took a deep breath, "Do you know what your fathers final words were?"

Ava shook her head, "No, why would I?"

"He said to the few of us, 'If you find her, tell her I loved her, and look out for her."

The words came to a bit of a shock to Ava, causing a silence for a few moments, as Price unlocked his door to his office. She stepped inside, still not moving her lips to form any words. He was rummaging in draws to his desk. He finally stopped and his hand was balled in a fist around an object. Ava looked, curiousity swimming in her eyes. He walked over to Ava and held her hand under his, and dropped the object into her hand. Still not any words were spoken. Dog tags hung from her fingers, she lifted them to read the writing then looked up to Price, and said one thing before leaving, appreciation filling her voice, "Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: There yah go WheresTheBeef, a flashback, just for you! Anyways thank you to the reviewers, they honestly do mean a lot to me. I thought I should dive a bit more into Ava's past, and start seeing Price as a good guy. Sorry if it was super boring, I thought I owed you guys an update. -CaptainHall**


End file.
